The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Senecio plant, botanically known as Senecio ficoides, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Mount Everest’.
The new Senecio plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Paterswolde, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Senecio plants with unique and attractive leaf shape and plant form.
The new Senecio plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2004 of a proprietary selection of Senecio ficoides identified as code name Portugal L52, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Senecio ficoides identified as code name Lin 05, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Senecio plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2006 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Paterswolde, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Senecio plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Paterswolde, The Netherlands since 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Senecio plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.